desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
One Wonderful Day
One Wonderful Day jest dwudziestym trzecim odcinkiem amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 22 maja 2005 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali John Pardee, Joey Murphy, Marc Cherry, Tom Spezialy i Kevin Murphy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Przyjaciółki Bree, pocieszały ją w trudnych chwilach. Na procesie Carlosa, John przyznaje się do romansu z Gaby. Rex napisał kartkę, w której przebacza żonie jej własne błędy, po czym zmarł od kolejnego ataku serca. Streszczenie Kiedy Gabrielle, Susan i Lynette pojawiają się w szpitalu, Bree mówi im, że czuje się winna, ponieważ kłóciła się z mężem i to spowodowało atak serca. Teraz Rex potrzebuje spokoju. Przed operacją Rex przeprasza, że był złym mężem. Bree pociesza go, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Doktor podejrzewa, że Bree mogła próbować otruć męża (poziom potasu w jego organizmie jest zbyt wysoki). Rex nie chce tego słuchać. Pisze jednak kartkę do żony, w której oznajmia, że jej wybacza. Kiedy Bree jest już w domu, dostaje telefon ze szpitala. Jej mąż zmarł. Gabrielle zeznaje w sprawie Carlosa. Informuje, że skłamała mówiąc o romansie, aby wprawić go w złość. Kiedy sędzia zostaje przekonany, John mówi Carlosowi: "Pobiłeś niewłaściwego człowieka". Ten wścieka się i grozi, że go zabije. Sytuacja obraca się dla niego niekorzystnie. Wszyscy sądzą, że skierował te słowa do Justina, który jest gejem. Tom informuje Lynette, że zrezygnował z pracy i wie o jej "sabotażu". Mówi, że teraz on zajmie się dziećmi, a ona powinna wrócić do pracy. Edie wita się z nowymi sąsiadami - Betty Applewhite i jej synem Matthew. Zach denerwuje się, gdy Felicia mówi mu, że jego ojciec nie wróci. Chłopak idzie do domu Mike'a. Ma ze sobą pistolet. Spotyka go tam Susan, która przyszła nakarmić Bonga. Jest teraz jego zakładniczką. Zach sądzi, że Mike zabił jego ojca i chce się na nim zemścić. Mike zabiera Paula w odludne miejsce. Paul wyjawia swój sekret: narkomanka Dierdre sprzedała mu i Mary Alice dziecko. Mimo że zmienili nazwisko i przeprowadzili się, ona ich znalazła. Chciała odebrać im Zacha/ Danę. Wtedy Mary Alice zabiła ją. Był to jednak wypadek. Ciało ukryli w dziecięcej skrzyni i zakopali pod basenem. Mike zostawia Paula przy życiu. Wraca do domu, gdzie czeka na niego Zach. Obsada 'Główna obsada' Produkcja One Wonderful Day wyreżyserował Larry Shaw i scenariusz napisali John Pardee, Joey Murphy, twórca serialu Marc Cherry, Tom Spezialy i Kevin Murphy. Odcinek został nakręcony w dniach 22 kwietnia - 3 maja 2005 r. Pisarze wciąż pracowali nad scenariuszem, kiedy rozpoczęło się kręcenie; w rezultacie końcowa narracja została napisana na podstawie nakręconych wizualizacji. Odcinek koncentrował się głównie na zakończeniu tajemniczej historii Mary Alice. Dyrektorzy ABC początkowo protestowali przeciwko decyzji pisarzy, by Mary Alice celowo zabiła Dierdre, zachęcając pisarzy, aby zmusili Dierdre do przemocy, aby usprawiedliwić działania Mary Alice. Pustynne sceny z Mikiem i Paulem zostały sfilmowane w żwirowni złożonej ze starego dna morskiego w dolinie Simi. Pisarze zmagali się z tym, czy zamieścić strzał postrzałowy pod koniec odcinka, gdy Mike wraca do domu, w którym Zach trzyma zakładnika Susan. Ostatecznie Spezialy przekonał innych pisarzy, żeby tego nie włączali. Odcinek wprowadził także tajemnicę drugiego sezonu, która otoczyła Betty Applewhite i Matthew Applewhite. Cherry ujawnił: Przychodzą na ulicę; wyglądają jak mili ludzie - ale mają tajemnicę. I jest dość gotycka. Jest prawdziwa, ludzka i okropna jednocześnie. Dodatkowa scena przedstawiająca rodzinę Applewhite, w której Betty przynosi więźniowi jedzenie w piwnicy, została wycięta; został jednak wykorzystany do premiery drugiego sezonu Next. Inspiracja Cherry do historii Lynette pochodzi z jego własnych doświadczeń z dzieciństwa, kiedy jego matka wróciła do pracy. Omawiając scenę na sali sądowej, w której Carlos atakuje Johna, Ricardo Antonio Chavira skomentował: Ludzie widzą pełną wściekłość mojej postaci. Krzyczę na niego: Zabiję cię. Scena, w której Susan, Lynette i Gabrielle pocieszają Bree w szpitalu, była ostatnią sceną sezonu z udziałem czterech głównych bohaterek. Teri Hatcher skomentowała: To była ciężka scena. Było bardzo autentyczne i głęboko odczuwalne, że wszyscy czterej razem jako zespół doceniliśmy jazdę, którą mieliśmy w tym sezonie i byliśmy wdzięczni, że przeżyliśmy to razem. Śmierć męża jednej gospodyni została potwierdzona przed emisją odcinka. Steven Culp nie był zaskoczony, gdy jego postać została zabita. Producent i pisarz Kevin Murphy wyjaśnił powód zabicia postaci Rexa: Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do końca pierwszego sezonu, planowaliśmy, że każda kobieta wejdzie do nowego rozdziału życia. Gabrielle nauczy się funkcjonować bez Carlosa, Susan i Mike'a budując ich związek, Lynette wróci do pracy, a Bree stanie się samotną kobietą. Przyjęcie Według ABC One Wonderful Day przyciągnął 30 milionów widzów. Był to najczęściej oglądany program nocy we wszystkich sieciach. Entertainment Weekly nazwał epizod jako jeden z najlepszych w sezonie. Pochwalił historię Bree, a także zakończenie tajemnicy Mary Alice, nazywając ją zarówno szokującą, jak i satysfakcjonującą. Gael Fashingbauer porównał ten odcinek do finału sezonu Lost. Cooper uważał, że odcinek był satysfakcjonującym zakończeniem sezonu, twierdząc. Frazier Moore nazwał finał „miażdżącym zbliżeniem” do pierwszego sezonu. Ann Hodgman z Entertainment Weekly wyraziła negatywne zdanie w swojej recenzji i odrzuciła odcinek, czując się jak talerz rozgrzanych resztek. Hodgman skrytykował decyzję pisarzy, którzy poświęcili zbyt wiele odcinka historii Mary Alice, zamiast skupiać się na innych postaciach. Napisał, że śmierć Rexa nie była zaskoczeniem. Hodgman stwierdził, że jego zainteresowanie historią Gabrielle i Carlosa zostało zrujnowane przez Johna. Hodgman zakończył, mówiąc, że losy Susan i Mike'a są przewidywalne, ponieważ postacie są zbyt ważne, aby je zabić. Ciekawostki *W 2009 r. TV Guide umieścił odcinek nr 55 na liście 100 największych epizodów wszechczasów. *Futon Critic sklasyfikował ten odcinek jako 19. najlepszy telewizyjny odcinek 2005 roku, nazywając go perfekcyjnym. *Mary Alice Young występuje w tym odcinku. *To ostatni odcinek z udziałem Rexa Van de Kampa i Johna Rowlanda, którzy mają główniejszą rolę w serialu. Odtąd będą oni postrzegani jedynie jako gwiazdy gościnne. *ABC przypadkowo wstawiła na swojej stronie zdjęcie sceny wyciętej z finału sezonu. To zdjęcie ujawnia wielki sekret Applewhite'ów. Sieć natychmiast usunęła zdjęcie. *Odcinek obejrzało 30,62 milionów ludzi. Jest to najczęściej oglądany odcinek w tym sezonie. Błędy *Światła w domu Mary Alice są włączone w tym odcinku, ale w środku nie ma nikogo. Galeria de:Alles ist wunderbar en:One Wonderful Day fr:1x23 ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 23 Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Finały sezonów